Igniz
Igniz (イグニス, Igunisu) is the final boss in The King of Fighters 2001. Igniz is 56 years old although his beauty makes him appear much younger. His handsome and youthful appearance was specifically created at the sponsors' request. He becomes the leader of NESTS after he kills Nests. He is voiced by Norio Wakamoto. __TOC__ Story Igniz hosts the KOF 2001 tournament in hopes of becoming a new god, deciding to test his new found power against the finalists. His hopes were short-lived when he is defeated. Cursing his failure and declaring himself a demon instead, Igniz attempts to destroy those who oppose him by plummeting NESTS' main headquarters out of orbit. However, the fortunate passengers in the falling station survive the heat inside it (apparently thanks to Ron). Igniz's death signals the end of the NESTS cartel and its saga. Personality Igniz is very serious and was for years very faithful to NESTS. When he started gaining more and more power, he started to think himself as a god and found NESTS was too small for him. He becomes a megalomaniac with hopes to rule the entire planet. In keeping with his belief that he is a god, his manner of speech is very preachy. His intro speech, and many of the things he says at the end of the match are brief (but lengthy compared to everyone else's quotes) speeches. In keeping with this, when assaulting opponents with his devastating Brutal God Project attack, he declares that he is casting them down from Heaven. In his Disintegrational Universe attack, he draws power from the Milky Way and uses it against his opponent when he captures them in a crystal ball, which will display the overview of the Milky Way as well. Powers *'Fast Attacks' - Igniz can punch, kick and use his tendrils with high speed. *'Mind Link' - Igniz is telepathically linked to his special suit. *'Energy Projectile' - Igniz can fire a projectile of white energy. *'Energy Pillar' - Igniz can create several pillars of white energy. *'Energy Ball' - Igniz can create a powerful ball of white energy. *'Tentacle Suit' - Through his suit, he can perform the following: **'Energy Blast' - Each tentacle of his suit can fire a blast of white energy. **'Reflect Projectiles' - His suit can reflect projectiles. **'Divine Powers' - His especial costume gives him his special powers like those of gods. **'Flight' - Makes Igniz Fly **'Energy Absorption' - Igniz especial suit can absorb the energy of the galaxy. As in his particular universe in which receives energy from the Milky Way to destroy his opponent. *'Magic' - Igniz can use mystical abilities seen in a few games. But there are theories that he uses this ability in their particular universe invoking the crystal ball that holds the opponent, a mystical symbol can be seen on the ground when Igniz uses this ability. *'Great Strength and Resistance' - Igniz is shown being very strong and sturdy this skill is supposed to come from his special suit. *'Force Fields' - Igniz can create force fields, which act as shields or projectiles reflector. Fighting Style Igniz relies on his powers and on his special suit. His suit is linked mentally to his mind and it contains two tentacles hidden in his wrists and four tentacles that end in pointed edges. Music *'Ware koso Saikyo (I am The Mightiest)' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Save The Universe' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Igniz / Zero After Versus Regular Bonus' - The King of Fighters 2 *'Igniz Clear Bonus' - The King of Fighters 2 Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2001 - final boss *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters 2 - final boss Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout *The King of Fighters 2002 - ending credits *The King of Fighters XIII -Mentioned during K' and Saiki pre-fight dialogue as "the man who failed to become a god". Sprites Gallery Image:Igniz pachinko.jpg|Igniz in The King of Fighters 2. Image:Igniz-um-win.png| Igniz in 2002 Unlimited Match. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:NESTS Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Boss Characters Category:Magic practitioners Category:Deceased